Et in Arcadia Ego
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Porque, não importava o que os outros dissessem, não importava nem mesmo o que aquela família de sanguessugas dissesse, havia sim um laço entre Isabella Swan e ele".


**Fanfic pertencente ao ****"**_**FF-Sol 100 Temas -  
Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010**_**".**

_S__ério, o que eu tô fazendo aqui?..._

_Conselho sábio: nunca diga __"__eu nunca vou fazer tal coisa__"__. Porque eu já disse isso e olha aqui onde estou. -q_

_Sorry Miss Sunshine 2010. Eu tentei resistir à idéia. Juro que tentei._

_...Mas a vida é cruel. -QQQ_

**Disclaimers: **A saga "_Crepúsculo_" e todos seus personagens pertence à Stephenie Meyer. E porque eu não consigo dizer mais que isso ou vou começar a zoar muito...

* * *

**Et in Arcadia Ego  
**_**Petit Ange**_

Estranho pensar que, às vezes, as modestas oferendas que os "reles mortais" ofereciam uns aos outros pareciam muito mais atraentes que as exóticas histórias dos seres da noite. Eram histórias simples, pequenas palavras que são jogadas ao acaso no ambiente aconchegante de uma cozinha, durante um jantar, em meio à voz de uma patética criança.

Porque essa lhe parecia uma história simples. Não havia nada de exótico; não havia nada perigoso. Era apenas uma família, uma casa, alguns poucos quintais, coisas contornáveis, sublimáveis, absolutamente esquecíveis. Ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, ao dividir uma mesma coberta, estas pequenas palavras tornavam-se só um sonho difuso e embebido em escuridão.

E porque Jacob Black gostava de histórias simples. Nunca foi de seu feitio procurar os problemas.

Ao contrário, eram os problemas que pareciam atraídos por seus olhos de obsidiana que convidavam tanto os mais absolutos segredos quanto a mais sincera confiança. Talvez fosse sua pele amorenada; os problemas podiam muito bem serem atraídos pelo calor que dela emanava, talvez por algum aroma específico que seu faro perfeito não conseguisse captar.

A verdade é que Jacob também pensava que, talvez por gostar tanto assim de coisas simples, tenha simplesmente, no fundo, sempre buscado por todos esses problemas. Fosse algo do sangue. Isso seria facilmente explicável, mesmo que jamais contornável.

Dentre as tantas máculas na vida do jovem Jacob, havia algumas em especial que ele, talvez, jamais pudesse apagar ou esquecer, como se faz com uma resposta errada na prova, como se faz com as palavras magnânimas de um cônjuge para o outro na mesa de jantar.

Uma delas era seu próprio sangue, aquele que convidava a desgraça.

Um lobisomem é um lobisomem para sempre. Ou melhor, um "transmorfo". Ainda era-lhe estranho admitir aquele novo título. E não só à ele: quando dividia sua mente com sua modesta matilha, o mesmo acontecia com os outros.

Porque havia um fato que, fatalmente, levava à segunda mácula indelével de sua vida: o costume.

Era como chegar na reserva e dar de cara com aquela senhora cheia de verrugas no rosto. Aquelas bolas purulentas, infames, que pareciam sempre violentar seus olhos. Alastrando-se como uma peste em um ambiente propício, aquele sentimento também fazia o mesmo, como se ele fosse uma pele perfeita, como se estivesse fadado a encher-se de deformações.

Pessoas, mesmo "pessoas" como vampiros ou transmorfos, apegam-se de uma maneira muito estranha às coisas. De uma forma perversa, ele diria. E a verdade é que os últimos tempos lhe deram muitas horas para pensar que, bem no fundo, não existe muita diferença entre a adaptação e o apego.

É como a velha senhora que não quer se desfazer de suas verrugas, porque já identifica-se com seu próprio problema. Se ela não tivesse aqueles assaltos visuais, com o quê se destacaria? Com o quê conseguiria os olhares de comiseração, a piedade magnânima dos outros?

Jacob Black sabia já ter se apegado, de uma forma muito estranha, ambígua até, à sua "deficiência". Já foi-se aquela fase a qual odiava ser o que era.

Da mesma forma que era com os resquícios de surpresa sincera que percebia que, assim como já se acostumara com suas origens, também simplesmente aprendera a conviver com a sua perda. Também já havia ido embora os tempos em que ele amargara a tristeza de jamais poder ter para si aquele seu tesouro mais cobiçado.

Houveram noites nas quais, pela janela de seu quarto, olhando o astro lunar, pleno e brilhante no céu índigo, ele pensava se ela também não estaria encarando-o. Unidos, ao menos, naquela única visão solitária; porque não havia espaço para amor no coração de Isabella Swan que não fosse para com Edward Cullen, seu assim declarado nêmesis.

Havia dentro de si um Jacob que desejava ardentemente acreditar que aquela era só uma violação, um sonho ruim.

Que, em algum lugar da realidade, em algum dimensão paralela, em algum canto daquele espaço, havia um mundo onde ele não era uma criatura mística. Onde era apenas um Quileute normal, numa tribo sem nenhuma história que se tornava magicamente realidade na puberdade alheia. Onde, de alguma forma, ele tivesse conhecido uma Bella que não se apaixonara por um vampiro; afinal, vampiros jamais existiriam naquela dimensão.

Era um mundo alheio onde a mão de Bella estaria nas dele, onde o calor de seu corpo estaria colado ao dele, onde toda a essência da garota não seria de mais ninguém além dele. Um mundo ideal; e tão falso quanto. Porque quando a manhã chegava, violava seu espaço, como quando se viola um tratado tácito, e varria para algum canto de sua memória compartilhada com outros tantos jovens confusos todos aqueles sonhos inúteis.

Com o sol que nunca aparecia, apagado como os sonhos que ele tinha em meio àquelas nuvens que cobriam Forks, também vinha a pura e imutável verdade: ele não podia competir. Porque simplesmente não havia competição.

Era com uma adoração quase irracional, como um bebê que apenas tem olhos para sua mãe, aquela entidade santificada a qual ele ouvia a voz e sentia desde o útero, que Jake via Bella correr até Edward.

E naquele pequeno instante, ele percebia com dor, com ódio, com furor, com amargura, com todos os sentimentos inominados, mas que borbulhavam, pressionavam como o vapor dentro de uma panela, que seus esforços eram inúteis. Dane-se a Literatura que dizia que o esforço vence tudo, os romances que mostravam casais que, apesar disso, entendiam-se; aquilo não era Romeu e Julieta.

Ou melhor: ele não era o Romeu. Era apenas um figurante, apenas uma pessoa que ficou para trás, destinada à prantear o corpo de uma Julieta gélida como rosas no Inverno. Para sempre lamentando o que nunca realmente teve.

(...)

Mesmo assim, Jacob Black apegava-se à um talismã óbvio, como um náufrago segura-se na sua única tábua de salvação. Era um talismã quase tão palpável quanto sua pele aquecida: aquele laço.

Porque, não importava o que os outros dissessem, não importava nem mesmo o que aquela família de sanguessugas dissesse, havia sim um laço entre Isabella Swan e ele. Era inexplicável, mas existia. era feito de silêncio, de sorrisos, de palavras, do frio de Forks, dos pequenos raios de sol, porosas lanças luminosas que escapavam pelas nuvens acinzentadas. Era feito de sonho, de ilusão, de realidade, do vento que batia no rosto quando andavam de moto, do calor aconchegante da oficina onde arrumavam a mesma; feito simplesmente de tudo e de nada ao mesmíssimo tempo.

Sua maior felicidade era saber que aquele era um talismã tão forte que mesmo Edward Cullen o percebia.

Ele sabia que o vampiro também notava aquele laço. E que também sabia que o mesmo já não podia mais ser desfeito; era um sentimento fadado a tiranizar a vida dos envolvidos para sempre. Um mal que viera para ficar. Uma praga eterna.

E Jake agarrava-se àquele laço como os "reles mortais" agarram-se às tragédias da vida para se sobressair. A verdade é que ele queria, e hoje em dia percebia claramente, insuflar sua presença na jovem Swan; ele queria que ela o visse daquele jeito tão adorado quanto ele. Queria tornar aquele sentimento não uma coisa baça e unilateral, mas um coro de anjos, algo sagrado e jamais profanável, como aquele laço tão inexplicável entre mãe e filho.

Antes disso, porém, aquele templo de adoração já estava ocupado. Já tinha sua estátua, seu deus definido.

Era um Adônis de pele marmórea, um deus de olhos distantes de topázio, de mãos que convidavam a dor e o carinho na mesma medida, seletamente. Era um deus que ele jamais conseguiria alcançar, e jamais o seria. Para Jacob Black, naquele templo de pedras inundadas pela luz sagrada do sol, só lhe sobraria aquele espaço esquecido no qual ficam os anjos, as estátuas de outros santos menores para os quais ninguém de fato olham. Edward Cullen estaria para sempre no centro, no lugar da Santa Maria, do próprio Cristo, para sempre banhado em alento e adoração eterna.

Seu pobre coração infantil não suportou tamanha revelação. Porque ele próprio ainda acalentava aquele talismã, aquele laço de ilusão.

Mas sua frágil ligação com a humana de pele pálida jamais chegaria perto da que ela dividia com o vampiro Cullen. Aquele era um laço para a vida inteira, até que a eternidade os separe; ou melhor, não haveria separação. A eternidade e além era testemunha daquela paixão que desconhecia fronteiras, barreiras ou mesmo senso-comum.

À Jake, sobraria sempre aqueles restos: o frustrante laço da amizade, do companheirismo, do carinho permeado de amor. Era tudo o que Bella podia lhe dar, mas era muitíssimo menos do que ele queria de fato.

Tudo o que podia fazer era pisar em cima de suas próprias ilusões e destruir o que restou dos cacos de seu coração. Encarar nas profundezas de seu "eu" aquele espelho quebrado, aquelas lágrimas que jamais seriam derramadas, e ajoelhar-se em meio aos destroços de sua tragicomédia da mesma forma que uma pobre alma parece não se sustentar em suas próprias pernas após um potente terremoto.

E, enquanto isso, por mais que a santíssima Isabella Swan chorasse aquele pecador de pêlo castanho-avermelhado, quando o deus de mármore lhe tocasse os ombros, ela esqueceria tudo, e em si brotaria como um botão de rosa aquele sorriso resplandecente.

Jacob Black poderia apenas contemplá-lo de longe, admirando sua santidade como fiéis o fazem de fato: sem jamais tocar, sem jamais macular.

"_Não é justo_", pensava.

...Mas onde existia a justiça num conto-de-fadas onde, desde o início, não fora feito para ele? Ele não passava do lobo mau de "_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_", do dragão negro de "_Bela Adormecida_", da velha senhora com uma maçã envenenada de "_Branca de Neve_", ele era Mercúcio, Tebaldo em "_Romeu e Julieta_", era a madrasta de "_Cinderella_", era todas as máculas e, ao mesmo tempo, não era nenhuma.

Porque aquela, por mais que ele não se desse conta disso, nunca foi uma competição. Bella já havia escolhido desde o início.

Tudo o que ele teve foi um amor de ilusão. Um laço imaginário, confundido, desejado além da sua medida.

Mesmo que Edward lhe dissesse que havia sim uma ligação que não podia ser desfeita, não adiantava nada.

...Jake já havia perdido de qualquer forma.

(...)

As memórias nunca escapam da edição da própria mente. Porque elas são como um filme: um filme que é picotado, mudado, reformulado... Uma memória é uma entidade tão efêmera e mutável quanto uma fada. Quanto uma ilusão.

Jacob Black também não poderia jamais escapar do desapontamento que permeou seus últimos anos. O desamparo, a frustração, tudo estava ali como uma massa de bolo que foi deixada de lado por alguns momentos, quem sabe para que o doceiro em questão fosse buscar mais farinha. Era uma massa disforme que ainda podia dar forma à muitas coisas.

Mas isso já não o incomodava mais como antes. Porque, assim como ainda podia dar forma à tantas coisas, aquele sentimento estava ali, acomodado. Acostumado como devia ser.

Porque, por mais que laços fossem tão eternos quanto a própria centelha de vida das criaturas da noite, eles também tinham outras características.

Eles podiam ser flexíveis...

E Jacob Black viu-se sorrindo ao pensar que, enfim, ele conseguira seu lugar no sol, naquele templo de adoração indiscreta. Podia não ser jamais daquele jeito que aquele Jake queria, mas havia sim no meio daquilo tudo uma parte de si que aceitou aquele presente como uma piedade dos céus, de algum deus magnânimo, de alguma força tão inexplicável quanto o próprio destino.

Ou, talvez, aquele laço fosse apenas o prelúdio. Apenas um pedaço de sentimento que iria intensificar aquelas fortificações que construíam sua própria "casa". Uma casa feita de pele branca e sorriso tímido.

Inclinando-se, ele tocou na mão da pequena jovenzinha de cabelos cor-de-bronze. E sentiu o leve tremor que antecedia as imagens que tinham um aspecto de sonhos de vidro.

"...De novo, Nessie?"

Sorrindo de leve, quase imperceptivelmente, a garotinha assentiu.

E, revirando os olhos, Jake deixou-a subir em seu colo, para em seguida "ouvir" com sua mente uma vez mais o pedido inocente da sua pequena deusa.

...Porque aquele era o seu templo. Aquele era o _seu _próprio laço.

**Ep****ílogo 01:**

Alice estava verdadeiramente entediada, em poucas palavras. E seu tédio exigiu um convite transparente para ser admirada pelo rapaz loiro com quem dividia sua eternidade. Dessa vez, com uma tática deveras simples: roubar o jornal que ele lia.

Enquanto Jasper suspirava e pedia, mesmo que já estivesse correndo atrás dela com um sorriso que dificilmente os outros veriam, que ela lhe devolvesse o jornal, a vampira ignorou solenemente aquela sinceridade embutida, procurando simplesmente prolongar a diversão de um bom e velho caça-e-caçador.

Porém, foi com surpresa que uma imagem ultrapassou sua mente no instante que alcançava, depois de uma corrida classificada como "divertida" em sua análise momentânea, o primeiro piso da casa dos Cullen.

Ao parar, deu à Jasper Hale a chance de pegar seu jornal de novo, não sem antes, obviamente, perceber seu rosto.

"O que aconteceu, Alice?", perguntou ele.

"...Isso vai ser tão nojento", foi tudo o que ela pôde responder.

**Ep****ílogo 02:**

Petit Ange estalou o pescoço, colocando o ponto final em mais uma história.

E, como era de praxe, abriu a lista de cem temas, tentando escolher com o máximo de cautela qual deles pareceria mais adequado para seu novo e inédito surto de insanidade.

Após uma análise frustrante, ao perceber que nenhum encaixava-se de fato naquela loucura, ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

"...Isso daria uma boa longfic."

Abrindo um novo documento de Word, ela digitou as primeiras palavras: "Edward Cullen enfrentava a pior situação de sua vida...".

**Ep****ílogo 03:**

"...Ah, isso vai ser mesmo tão nojento", repetiu Alice.

* * *

_Dedicada __à Yami, uma das minhas não-sei-quantas mães espalhadas pela net. Porque graças ao seu apoio, essa insanidade temporária será devidamente reaproveitada no futuro. 8D_

_No mérito disso, também agradeço ao povo que esteve presente no chat da UMDB na madrugada do dia 20 de Janeiro de 2010. Maldito pessoal que presenciou minhas insanidades de camarote... -q  
(E, na verdade, só eles vão entender o real sentido desses epílogos, mas... Très bien, é um risto a se correr)._

_Também à AkaneKittsune, que como sempre, foi a primeira a ler essas mal-traçadas linhas e rir dessa boga toda. Porque isso merece mesmo é ser enterrado no fundo de um quintal pra sempre. 8DD_

_E para você, meu leitor, que suportou até o fim: PARABÉNS!_

_...Só pra constar: eu sinto muitíssimo, Kuro-papai. Sua filha nunca mais vai envergonhá-la com outra fic desse fandom. ;__;_


End file.
